starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dagobah/Leyendas
Dagobah era un planeta del Borde Exterior del sistema Dagobah. Era un mundo remoto de pantanos y bosques, que sirvió como refugio para el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda durante su exilio después de que los acontecimientos de la Orden 66 tomaran lugar, pero por lo demás, no tenía vida inteligente notable. Geografía thumb|left|200px|Luke Skywalker estrella su [[Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X| Ala-X en la Ciénaga de la Serpiente Dragón.]] Dagobah se localizaba en el sector Sluis de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. A pesar de estar ubicado cerca de la Ruta Comercial Rimma, era accesible sólo por oscuras hiperrutas. Dagobah tenía un medio ambiente salvaje, húmedo, cubierto de pantanos poco profundos, entremezclados con sofocantes bosques. Existían muy pocas zonas de agua a cielo abierto; el volumen de agua era ligeramente absorbido por el medio ambiente global del planeta, tierras pantanosas y vastas expansiones de campos fangosos. Dagobah albergaba una gran diversidad de criaturas, como el bogwing, la serpiente dragón, el nudj, el sleen, la serpiente vine, la babosa del pantano. Algunas especies de la flora incluían el árbol de nudos y la flor de carne. El planeta carecía de cualquier tipo de civilización avanzada. Historia Descubrimiento y estudio Cientos de años antes de las Guerras Clon, el Jedi Minch luchó y mató a un poderoso Jedi Oscuro Bpfasshi en este planeta no cartografíado. Las energías oscuras del Jedi Oscuro fueron absorbidas por los alrededores, contaminando por vez primera al planeta con el lado oscuro. El planeta apenas aparecía en los mapas astrográficos y fue descubierto y reexplorado varias veces. La primera exploración oficial de Dagobah por parte de la República ocurrió en 39 ABY. Un equipo de exploradores de Alderaanianos quedó varado allí pero fueron devorados por la fauna salvaje, mientras una expedición preguerras clon se vio obligada a recurrir al canibalismo. Guerras Clon A principios del año 22 ABY, justo antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, un equipo de exploración de la República bajo el mando de Halka Four-Den se estacionó en Dagobah para investigar su flora y fauna nativa. Desde incluso la primera evaluación, el equipo concluyó en que Dagobah estaba repleto de una increíble biodiversidad y tomaron notas para recomendar estudios más extensos del planeta, teniendo en cuenta los posibles avances en genética y medicina que se podrían conseguir con tan solo algunas de sus formas de vida. Desafortunadamente, Halka Four-Den y su equipo murieron en Dagobah antes de que pudieran ser rescatados. Probablemente debido al estallido de las Guerras Clon, sus señales de socorro fueron ignoradas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Los pocos supervivientes se vieron obligados a criar a sus hijos como caníbales. Con el estallido de las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Jedi Yoda descubrió treinta y ocho planetas que fueron borrados de los Archivos Jedi, Dagobah era una de ellos. Durante la guerra, Dagobah se encontraba dentro del espacio controlado por los Separatistas. En una etapa avanzada de la guerra, y bajo la guía del espíritu de Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda viajó brevemente a Dagobah buscando respuestas para poder explicar las misteriosas “voces” que sólo él podía oír. Allí se le dio la tarea espiritual de descubrir cómo llegar a ser uno con la Fuerza y lograr la verdadera inmortalidad. Yoda noto lo fuerte que era el planeta en la Fuerza, y aprendió del espíritu de la Fuerza de Qui-Gon que era uno de los lugares más puros de la Galaxia. Esto formó las bases de por qué Yoda opto finalmente pasar su tiempo de Exilio en este planeta. Durante su breve visita, Yoda entró en la cueva contaminada por el Lado Oscuro y experimentó una poderosa visión que le mostraba la extensión del poder de los Sith en la Galaxia, la inminente destrucción de la Orden Jedi y la confirmación de la existencia de Darth Sidious. Exilio de Yoda thumb|200px|Yoda comienza su exilio en Dagobah. Cerca del comienzo de la Gran Purga Jedi, Yoda se exilió en los pantanos de Dagobah después de enfrentarse a Darth Sidious. Tenía ya previsto ir allí, en caso de fracasar, lo cual así fue. Gracias a la elección de un planeta que “no existía” y que estaba inundado por la Fuerza Viva, Yoda permaneció completamente indetectable. Asentó su alojamiento cerca de la cueva en donde derrotó al Jedi Oscuro, quien llegó a negar su lado luminoso. En algún momento, Yoda encontró al joven Starkiller, cuanto este viajo a Dagobah para encontrarse a sí mismo. Yoda permitió que Starkiller se adentrara en la Cueva del Lado Oscuro, diciéndole que era simplemente un observador. Tash Arranda y Zak Arranda conocieron a Yoda en el planeta, pero decidió no entrenarlos como Jedi en aquel entonces, les explico que estaba esperando a un estudiante diferente. Después, los Arranda ayudaron a los descendientes del equipo de exploración enviado en el 38 ABY, librando a Dagobah de la cosa más cercana a una “civilización avanzada” que pudo haber presumido de tener. El siguiente Skywalker En el año 3 DBY, durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Luke Skywalker fue visitado en Hoth por el espíritu de Obi-Wan Kenobi, el cual, le dio instrucciones de buscar a Yoda en Dagobah, para poder ser adiestrado en los caminos de los Jedi. Skywalker viajó hasta allí en su Ala-X, junto con R2-D2, después del fin de la Batalla de Hoth. Debido a un turbulento aterrizaje, el Ala-X de Luke acabó semihundida en un pantano, el malhumorado e irritable Luke conoció a una extraña criatura que resultó ser Yoda. Durante su agotador adiestramiento, Luke aprendió a dominar el poder de la Fuerza. thumb|left|200px|Yoda entrenando a [[Luke Skywalker/Leyendas|Luke Skywalker en Dagobah.]] Muchos de los métodos de enseñanza que él aprendió aquí fueron aplicados en su Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4. En Dagobah, Luke se enfrentó a un droide cazarrecompensas llamado Milko, cuya misión era matar a Luke. Luke derroto al droide en la batalla. Luke tenía la sensación de que el encuentro era una prueba organizada por Yoda pero no tenía ni idea de su había pasado o fracasado. Luke más tarde se adentró en la cueva donde el Jedi Oscuro había sido derrotado para probarse a sí mismo y recibió una visión de sí mismo como Darth Vader, que le insinuaba la identidad de Vader como su padre y su propia implicación futura en el lado oscuro. En una etapa más avanzada de su entrenamiento, Skywalker tuvo la visión de sus amigos Han Solo, la Princesa Leia y Chewbacca sufriendo en Bespin. Como consecuencia de esto, abandonó su entrenamiento incompleto, prometiendo a Yoda que regresaría para terminarlo. Él regresó en el año 4 DBY, pero solo a tiempo de tener una conversación final con Yoda antes de su muerte. Después, habló extendidamente con Obi-Wan Kenobi sobre la conflictiva historia del origen de Luke. Intervención Jedi La Nueva República estableció una base en el Monte de Yoda en el año 5 DBY. Luke Skywalker regresaría a Dagobah en el año 9 DBY, esta vez para observar una visión del pasado en la cueva y descubrir la llamada del Jedi Oscuro. Regresaría una vez más en el 13 DBY con su amor de entonces Callista, para tratar de conectarla de nuevo a la Fuerza.En el 14 DBY, el poder del lado oscuro de la cueva fue succionado por los Discípulos de Ragnos. Esto supuestamente elimino toda la energía oscura, pero se presume que regreso cuando el Cetro de Ragnos fue destruido o de alguno forma se regenero. En el año 22 DBY, Anakin Solo junto con Ikrit, Tahiri Veila, Uldir Lochett, Peckhum y R2-D2 regresaron a Dagobah porque Anakin había sido perturbado por visiones de si mismo como Jedi Oscuro; esto fue debido a su herencia como nieto de Anakin Skywalker, quien se convirtió en el infame Darth Vader. Después de sobrevivir a los encuentros con la peligrosa fauna local, Anakin y sus compañeros alcanzaron finalmente la misma cueva que Luke había dejado años atrás. Anakin se enfrentó a las manifestaciones de sus propias dudas, pero salió airoso. En el 36 DBY, el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker envió a los Caballeros Jedi Tahiri, Lowbacca y Tesar Sebatyne a Dagobah para meditar en el exilio. Habían sido considerados como una amenaza para la seguridad Jedi debido a los tres Enlazados pasaron información Jedi secreta a Aryn Dro Tul durante la Guerra del Enjambre. Luke les dijo que serían llamados una vez él sintiera que estaban listos para volver a la orden y que no se fueran de allí hasta que sintieran esa llamada. Detrás de escena thumb|200px|Arte conceptual de [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] Dagobah es el nombre de un contenedor usado para guardar las reliquias de Buda. Designado para aparecer en ''La Venganza de los Sith'', el planeta fue eliminado de la película final, dejandola escena en el lanzamiento especial en DVD. En el sitio web de PlayStation españa, en un reportaje sobre el videojuego de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, Dagobah es nombrado erróneamente como el planeta natal de Yoda. Apariciones * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Light and Dark'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darksaber'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Omen'' *''Allies'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' Fuentes *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * * * * *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Enlaces externos * * * * * Categoría:Lugares de Dagobah Categoría:Planetas pantanosos Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República